


hold my kitten please?

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Violet found the stranded kitten on her walk to school, her first instinct after cuddling the adorable gray fluff ball was to walk back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my kitten please?

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/122619005985/i-brought-my-new-kitten-to-school-hold-her-please)

When Violet found the stranded kitten on her walk to school, her first instinct after cuddling the adorable gray fluff ball was to walk back home. Unfortunately, her dick of a chemistry teacher chose that moment to drive by and tell her she better be on time today, or she’d be spending time in detention for the rest of the week.

So, in perhaps not the wisest of decisions, she took the newly dubbed Lady Catherine, Cat for short, to school. At least the morning had been chilly enough to merit a sweatshirt and it shouldn’t have been too hard to hide Lady Catherine.

While it turns out to be a little disturbingly easy to keep a kitten hidden from teachers, every student knows before homeroom about Cat. And some, well one person specifically, isn’t pleased. Kindly he waits until lunch, with all the teachers gone, to do anything.

“You’ve grown soft Violet. I guess that’s what happens without me in your life.” 

“You have three seconds to get out of my face Garrett.”

He smirks, and she can’t figure out how she ever used to find the gesture attractive. “I’m shaking in my boots.”  

A crowd has begun to gather, and with a sigh, Violet hands off the kitten to the nearest person, Allison. “Do you mind?”

Allison smiles, petting the kitten, “Not at all. Kick his ass.”

It’s a little more violent than she expects from the senior, but she supposes she’s never really talked much with Lydia Martin’s best friend.

Surprise flickers over Garrett’s face, but he doesn’t back down. “When’s the last time you even sparred? Was it-”

Violet’s left fist interrupts his words, and he’s retaliating before he’s even reoriented. She ducks under the hand aimed at her head, and takes the stomach hit. Her knee slams up, and suddenly there’s a teacher yelling at them to break it up and Coach is between them.

“Both of you to the office immediately! Fighting in the cafeteria, you kids have no respect for food…”

.

Violet leaves the office second, because the prick accepted Garrett’s excuses for a lack of parent or guardian long before hers. There’s some dried blood under her fingernails, and she hasn’t decided how she feels about that yet. It does have a nice ring of finality though.

“How’d it go?”

Violet looks up surprised to see Allison waiting. “Not bad, suspended for the rest of the day.”

“An early day then, how tough.”

Violet laughs, “Yeah, I don’t know why they think- oh shit, you’ve been watching Cat this whole time?”

“Ah so that’s your name,” Allison says to the kitten head that pops out of her sweater.

“Thanks so much,” Violet says, and Allison extracts the kitten delicately. “I guess I’ll use the day to pick up some food and get her shots.”

Allison gives her a considering look, “One of my friends, Scott, he helps out at the veterinarian’s. I could take you?”

“Are you sure?” Violet asks. “I’d love you to, but-”

Allison starts walking out, “Yeah. I don’t mind missing gym.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate the help.”

“Well, you can tell me how you ended up dating such a douche.”

Violet laughs, starting the story. “I swear he isn’t always so bad. We grew up together in a group home. Then we both fell in love with the same girl-”

Allison fake gasps, “So this is a drama.”

They reach Allison’s car then, and Violet says, “With the end of the story a fight, yeah.”

Allison chuckles, unlocking the doors. “At least you’ll have a nice fluffy epilogue.”


End file.
